Road to Armageddon
by roddypiperfan84
Summary: Ruby and Team JNPR are off to Haven for a mission but there are questions left unanswered. Where is Yang's mother, and what happened to the other maidens? Takes place two weeks after Volume 3.
1. Team DNGR

**RWBY belongs to both Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, except for team DNGR.**

 **Since you already know what happened at the end of the series, this fanfic I'm writing will be the thrilling conclusion. The new team I'm adding to the story will be featured in it, but I'll be showing you their biographies before we get to it.**

Diana Primavera

Age: 18

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Appearance: She's 5'9" tall, light skinned, has light brown, shoulder length hair, brown eyes and pink lipstick. She wears a light green strapless shirt, dark green short skirt with two white lines on the edge of the length, wears white gloves and white Cinderella like slippers and a dark green cloak.

Personality: Kind, caring and emotional when she's with her allies, but aggressive towards her enemies sometimes.

Weapon: Light Tears, a type of lance carved with a dragon's fang, that kills each Grimm with a single strike.

Semblance: She can control and restore the beauty of nature around her and water as well, in short, she is the current spring maiden.

History: Orphaned after her parents died when she was 10 years old, Diana is very helpful to other people with her kindness, but she is also skilled in fighting using a lance to become a huntress, until she encountered a young woman in her 30s gravely injured after fighting Grimm creatures all day, and Diana stepped in and saved the injured woman. Before her untimely death, she asked Diana her name and she transferred all her powers to Diana and told her that she is now the spring maiden, and after dying, she is disintegrated into dust. Diana now takes the responsibility as a maiden to bring peace, but to do that, she must find 3 warriors to form a team of her own.

Nathan Belladonna

Age: 18

Race: Faunus (Cat)

Gender: Male

Appearance: His appearance is the same as Blake, but he keeps his cat ears exposed and he doesn't wear shirt and gloves, but he wears black armbands, white hand-wraps, gray knee pads, boots and belt, black tights and black kick pads. His hair is shorter but it reaches to his shoulders and he stands 6'0" tall.

Personality: He's sometimes quite, relaxed and serious, but unlike Blake, he doesn't read books but does meditation whenever he feels ready and he's not afraid of dogs.

Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do

Weapon: Long-shot (a Sniper Rifle).

Semblance: Can summon fire through his fists close to his enemy and fire them in long range (like Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat).

History: After his sister left the White Fang to follow her own path to bring peace between humans and the faunus, Nathan decided to do the same without his master noticing. He wandered around Remnant to find Blake and stop Adam once and for all, but instead he participated in a few street fights and begin his own Grimm hunting. In one street fight, he met Russ Sloane and the two formed an alliance to find his sister day and night.

Ginny O'Connor

Age: 18

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Appearance: She has long blonde hair that reached her upper back and short bangs, she has pink eyes, she's 5'7" tall, she wears a purple sports-bra and long armbands with black transparent gloves, black jeans and long black boots with high heels.

Personality: She is calm and collected than any other scientist in Atlas, but does the same in the battlefield, like Coco Adel.

Weapon: Multi-Slide, a customized weapon made of an M134 Mini Gun and M79 Grenade Launcher.

Semblance: Earth-bending.

History: After her father's death in an accident, Ginny decided to study science and continue to where her father left off. And after her engineering classes, she became capable of making customized weapons for Atlesian soldiers and for huntsmen and huntresses to battle Grimm across Remnant, but unaware of her secret, she's an expert of hacking criminal plans and made her escape before anyone figures out about her plans along with her own weapon to stop Grimm.

Russ Sloane

Age: 18

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Appearance: He is 5'10" tall, has short dark brown hair, but his bangs are long that almost covered his right eye, has green eyes, wears black hand-wraps with navy blue details, black tights with navy blue trim, black sunglasses, navy blue belt, and black boots with navy blue details, and a tattoo of his last name on his chest. His outfit resembles Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat.

Personality: He's strong, fearless, and serious when it comes to fighting, and can sometimes be flirty around beautiful women he encounters.

Fighting Style: Ansatsuken (fighting style of Ryu from Street Fighter)

Weapon: Head-Shot (M-27 Phase Plasma Rifle, main weapon of the Terminator), he uses it against Grimm creatures only.

Semblance: Can tap into the power of nothingness (turns his eyes to solid white like Ryu)to focus more and can withstand against hallucinations.

History: Before he became a huntsman, Russ Sloane was trained by a martial arts master to be strong and disciplined when he was 8 years old. 9 years after his training, Russ traveled around Remnant and participated in various street fights to test his skill and no one stood a chance until he encountered Nathan Belladonna. The fight ended in a draw and the two fighters become friends, he joined Nathan to find his sister Blake and began their journey.

 **Well, here's the team. Stay tuned for the first chapter of the story.**


	2. Golden Faith

Golden Faith

After Ruby left the house with team JNPR to get to Haven, Yang was still upset that Blake left her, Weiss and Ruby, but not only that, she is sad that her huntress career was short lived after Adam cut off her right arm. Taiyang enters her room and leaves a cup of tea in her nightstand until...

Yang: Dad wait.

Taiyang: Yeah Yang?

Yang: Do you have anything to remember about my mom?

Taiyang was surprised by the question his daughter had said, but he was still sad about Raven leaving him and Yang for an unknown reason to understand. But Taiyang decided to answer the question.

Taiyang: I don't know why but, every time I look at you, I see her. And I miss her a lot. Why do you ask me this?

Yang: It's just... I don't know if I want to find her, it's not like I have to leave you, but I want to bring her back home so I could learn a lot more about her.

Taiyang: Maybe it was for the best. But right now, try to rest.

Taiyang left the room and Yang took a sip from her tea before taking a nap. She looked at her arm one more time and a tear escapes from her eye still feeling guilty about her stubbornness.

Later that night, with Yang and her dad asleep, a silhouette of a young woman entered Yang's room, picked up her arm, placed it to Yang's remained limb, takes the bandage off her and heals it. The silhouette later disappeared after healing the wound before something else happens.

Meanwhile in the unknown location...

Blake is hiding from Adam after seeing what he did to Yang, but she can't escape forever until...

BANG!

A sound of a sniper rifle firing hit Blake's left leg but she gets up quickly to see who is shooting at her only to find a White Fang member with a rifle in his hand and a young human about two inches shorter than him, wearing a sleeveless black jacket and navy blue jeans, with black boots and kick pads, and black hand-wraps, he is holding a different rifle, an assault rifle. The White Fang member approaches her only to speak with her, but Blake takes her Gambol Shroud and gets to her fighting stance but...

?: I have waited for this. Days, weeks, months, but now I finally found you, sister...

?: Come on Nate, we don't have all day, and chief is waiting for us.

Blake was confused but one thing shocked her after hearing what the other guy had said. And she suddenly spoke.

Blake: Wait, Nathan, is that you?

Nathan: Yes sis, it's me. And if you're wondering this is my friend Russ.

Russ: It's nice to meet you. Your name is Blake I believe?

Blake: Yes I am.

Nathan: Come with us Blake, it's not safe to wander around all alone.

Blake didn't say anything, she only nodded and in a flash, she, Russ and Nathan escaped in the shadows to go to their hideout. But one question entered her mind, who is 'chief'?


	3. The Spring Maiden

The Spring Maiden

Team RNJR (Ranger) find their way to Vacuo to recruit Team SSSN, to help them through their journey ahead. But upon arriving, they find not only Team SSSN, but also Team NDGO and Team FNKI as well. They sit down with the three teams and Ruby spoke.

Ruby: Well, I guess my uncle told all of you as well.

Sun: You do realize, Cinder is too powerful and we can't find a way to defeat her.

Ruby: If I remember correctly, she was frozen after she saw me, I don't know if Mercury and Emerald found her and got away with it. If you guys are willing to join us then we can avenge what we lost.

Nebula: All right, but there is one problem, we don't know how destructive she is.

Scarlet: She's right, but we can find someone who might know her weakness and stop her, and the actual problem is someone else who lets her and her team win all the time.

Octavia: Yeah but who?

Then for a moment, a figure with a dark green cloak passed by and gave the 4 teams a note, Gwen read it and it said 'follow me'.

Flynt: You think she knows Cinder's weakness?

Jaune: Or it could be a trap.

Dew: I say follow her.

Neon: Yeah let's go.

The 4 teams followed the green cloaked figure, until she led them to a warehouse and upon entering, the 4 teams are surprised that the warehouse is empty and quite, but it had computer office, a weapon storage system, a training program for sparing, and 5 landing pads with only 4 ships unused. The 4 teams looked at the cloaked figure and she spoke.

?: Perhaps I can help you with what you are all doing.

Ruby: Tell us who you really are?

The figure removes her hood of her cloak to reveal a familiar face to Team NDGO.

Nebula: By dust, Diana is that you?

Diana: We meet again, Nebula.

Everyone looked at Diana and speechless to say, Shade Academy did a very good job at keeping that woman beautiful as every men might start dreaming until she says...

Diana: Don't worry, my team will be here with other friends you all know, but together we can end the war.


	4. Final Recruitment

Final Recruitment

In Atlas, Weiss went to the CCT tower, still upset about what happened at Beacon. But this time, she needed to speak with her father about the events that happened, and why she decided to study at Beacon. But after telling him, he simply replied...

Weiss' father: Well Weiss, I'm pretty sure you have great interest in yourself for protecting the family name, even as a heiress, what you're doing was the right thing to do.

Weiss: Thank you so much father.

Then the elevator opens and a scientist enters the office and spoke.

Scientist: Mr. Schnee...

Mr. Schnee: Ahh... Yes Ginny, do you have anything to say...

Ginny: The only reason I'm here is that we received an unknown message from someone... it appears that the White Fang war... is about to begin soon.

Mr. Schnee: I see... Weiss, I need you to go with Ginny.

Weiss: Why would I go with her?

Mr. Schnee: Let's just say two of her friends are waiting for her.

Ginny and Weiss left the office and exit the tower to meet up with Ginny's friends, and to Weiss' surprise, an old teammate of hers is with them.

Weiss: Blake?

Blake: Weiss?

Weiss: What are you doing with them?

Blake: I don't know why, but we gotta move...

Ginny entered the cockpit and flew to their next location, Russ jumped out of the ship so he can find the other team in the diner. He entered and spoke to the waitress.

Russ: Hey, excuse me waitress, I'm trying to find a team called Team CFVY.

Waitress: They're right behind you.

Russ looked back and saw Team CFVY, he approached them and asked...

Russ: So... You 4 stars willing to join me and stop the White Fang war?

Coco: What do you have in mind?

Russ: My chief will help you avenge what your school had lost. Even if some of you are skilled in hand to hand combat.

Coco: All right, what about you guys?

Fox: I'm in.

Yatsuhashi: Let's do this.

Velvet: Sure.

Team CFVY followed Russ outside and saw Blake and Weiss on the ship. They got on the ship and...

Velvet: Wow, I can't believe we'd see you two again.

Blake: It's good to see you guys too.

Ginny: All right, where to?

Nathan: Back to base Ginny.

Ginny flew the ship back to Vacuo to meet up with their leader, the rebellion is united. But suddenly, a motorcycle started to chase the chopper to its destination for an investigation.

Ginny: Are we being followed?

Nathan checked out.

Nathan: Yeah, only a motorcycle.

Russ: Then let her follow us. Besides, we got nothing to lose.

After Russ said that, they let the chaser follow them to Vacuo. A few minutes later, the ship arrived at the warehouse and opened the doors to the huntsmen and huntresses so they can jump out using their landing strategies, after they landed, the biker parks her motorcycle and takes off her helmet and saw what she couldn't believe: Ruby, along with her new team, and teams SSSN, NDGO, and FNKI. Now that everyone is united, Diana said...

Diana: Well, now let's get this through ourselves.


	5. The Ultimate Rebellion

The Ultimate Rebellion

After all the teams are reunited since the Battle of Beacon, Diana decided to introduce herself and her team to the others. Except for Team NDGO because they already know who they are.

Diana: I'm Diana Primavera, captain of my team, the kind but aggressive maiden only to protect what's left of good. And these 3 teammates are my friends.

Ginny: Ginny O'Connor, brains of the team, but also creative with useful weaponry.

Nathan: Nathan Belladonna, ex-White Fang member, expert sniper, and brother of Blake.

Russ: Russ Sloane, mercenary for hire, martial artist, and the most unstoppable, but also unpredictable teammate.

After introducing themselves, Ruby was the first to speak.

Ruby: O...kay... Pleasure to meet you. I'm...

Diana: No need for your introductions Ruby Rose. I felt what happened at Vale, and we're sorry. But your inner power has grown much stronger from what you saw. But now we can help you with your vengeance on Cinder Fall. And don't worry about your sister, she can still fight with not only one arm...

Ruby didn't know what to say, until the biker stepped out of the shadows to reveal that it's Yang with her right arm healed, she's back, stronger than ever.

Yang: Well I feel great to be back.

Ruby: YANG!

Blake: You're all better!

Weiss: You did scared us after what happened to you.

Yang: Thanks guys, but why are you here.

Russ: I knew you were going to say that... Miss Sunshine.

Yang blushes after hearing the nickname Russ gave her.

Nathan: Please excuse him, he flirts every girl he sees, including huntresses.

Russ: You're just jealous, anyway... Coco Adel...

Russ hands Coco some pictures of a man who is scared to death when he's about to be shot in the head with a shirt saying I'm sorry.

Russ: You've heard the last of Napoleon, he's sorry.

Coco: Good riddance I hated that bastard.

Nathan: All of you are welcome to stay here in Shade before we can invade Haven.

Russ: But before that, chief has something for you. Through the shadows.

After Russ said shadows, 3 people came out of the shadows who happen to be wandering ghosts but one of them surprised Yang, it was Raven Branwen, after all this time, Yang finally found her mother. But, she's not alone, because the other 2 are Raven's brother, Yang and Ruby's uncle, Qrow, and, if everyone thought he was dead, Professor Ozpin. Everyone were shocked that the headmaster of Beacon Academy is still alive.

Ginny: We figured that, we might need more backup with the bravest legends here.

Qrow: The best way to fight fire with fire isn't going to be that hard for you.

Ozpin: When you thought that I was missing, there are other maidens with more hope that we can get to bring peace around Remnant.

Raven: We can win this war together. Even if we can sacrifice ourselves.


	6. World War R

World War R

At Haven, Cinder wakes up and sees both Mercury and Emerald and told her what happened when she was frozen by Ruby and a few creatures of Grimm round up to the remains of the forest in Haven before the dragon reawakens.

Cinder: At least those idiots don't know where we are right now.

Mercury: Even their school is finally destroyed, no one is strong enough to defeat you.

Emerald: But what's worse is that the dragon is frozen and I believe the students in that school are in for vengeance.

Unknown to them, a few airships arrived and started to annihilate all the creatures of Grimm, until they realized it but a few familiar faces wanted to give them a piece of their own mind, vengeance.

Diana: There they are, alright Nathan, fight Mercury, and Ginny, you handle Neo!

Nathan: On it!

Ginny: You got it!

Diana: Russ, whatever you do, give Emerald what you've got!

Russ: I can handle that in my sleep!

Elsewhere, Ruby went to the transmit tower, through the ruins of Beacon, to kill the dragon once and for all. Weiss is also there to be with her just in case. Meanwhile back in the battlefield of Haven, Nathan activated his semblance and out struck Mercury's fake legs while Ginny defeated Neo by using her semblance. Russ however, is ending Emerald's days of hallucinations. Emerald tried to beat Russ with her semblance, but Russ avoided all of her hits until she finally landed one by knocking off his sunglasses, but what she saw are his solid white eyes glowing, Russ is using semblance. Diana confronted and battles Cinder in an unknown empty location, Cinder used the Fall Maiden powers to kill her like what she did to Pyrrha, but it never worked on Diana.

Diana: You were wrong. When Pyrrha said that you believe in destiny, you're afraid of it.

Cinder: I killed the invincible girl!

Diana: What if the powers never belonged to you? What if it only worked on the warm hearted? Come on Cinder, let's finish what you started... Together!

Diana and Cinder used their charged blasts against each other but it's equally matched, back at the tower, Ruby entered the belly of the beast and used her inner power of the silver-eyed warrior and blew up the dragon, destroying all the Grimm creatures, Nathan killed Mercury by shoving his burning fist through his chest, Ginny impaled Neo with her earth-bending semblance and Russ killed Emerald with a Metsu Shoryuken. The death of the dragon slowed Cinder's power and Diana threw her lance like a javelin impaling Cinder, killing her and absorbing the Fall Maiden powers to the lance. All the huntsmen and huntresses reunite to Diana and Cinder's battlefield and began to discuss about what happened.

Ginny: Why didn't it worked for her, the powers of the Maiden?

Diana: It only works on the warm hearted. When she killed Pyrrha, she said she can use it in ways no one has ever imagined, but the truth is... It never worked for the cold hearted. It was Amber, who knew about the legends and memories of each maiden skill. She believed in destiny and judge every spirit of our own. The powers saw great judgement in Pyrrha and chose her to be their current Fall Maiden, and she was never afraid of her own destiny, but when she died, the silver-eyed warrior saw what happened and unleashed it's incredible power, the maiden's power felt it and found its avenger.

Nathan: So that means...

Diana walked up to Ruby, who arrived with Weiss after killing the frozen dragon, and offered her the power absorbed lance.

Diana: Ruby Rose, do you want to take this responsibility of being the new Fall Maiden? I'll teach you how to use it and learn its legend.

Ruby: I accept.

And with that, the maiden powers are suddenly transferred to Ruby and began to bond with it. She is ready to take the responsibility of the Fall Maiden.


	7. Rescuing the Maiden

Rescuing the Maiden

3 months after the death of Cinder, the rebellion leader Diana knew that the war isn't over because Salem is still out there alive and she needed to find the Winter Maiden to combine their might against the queen of Grimm. She sent out 4 brave fighters to rescue her from the grasp of Count Lehran, a legendary huntsman who can sense a fighter's true potential as well as their aura. Meanwhile 3 huntsmen and a huntress(Fox, Nathan, Russ and Ginny) landed to where the Maiden is located.

Nathan: The Maiden's signal is coming from the top of the tower. Should be a piece of cake.

Russ: I sense the Count is here.

Nathan: I sense a trap.

Russ: What should we do first?

Nathan: Spring the trap.

Ginny: Before you go, here are your new weapons, made them myself out of scratch.

Ginny hands Russ and Nathan lightsabers and hid them in the sleeves of their robes. In the cockpit, Adam Taurus sees the two huntsmen on security cameras and order his men to kill them both to make sure they don't reach the tower. But they were too late, Russ and Nathan enter the tower. While entering the tower, they see the Winter Maiden asleep in the frozen chamber, they approached.

Nathan: Elsa Frost... We need to get her out.

Russ: Count Lehran...

Upon hearing what Russ said, Nathan turned around to see Count Lehran with two White Fang soldiers. The dangerous huntsmen took their robes off to reveal their new outfits (Nathan's outfit resembles Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat 9, Russ's outfit resembles AJ Styles in his current time in WWE, with their respective color schemes). The Count approaches.

Lehran: Your swords please, you don't want to make a mess in front of the Maiden.

Nathan: You won't get away this time, Lehran.

Lehran: I can feel the force around you.

Russ: My powers have doubled the last time we met Count.

Lehran: Good, twice the pride, double the force.

They fight respectively, Nathan killed his former brothers with his lightsaber but he was knocked out by Lehran through a platform with his telekinetic semblance, Russ however, he kept fighting the Count not willing to give up.

Lehran: The fate of your destiny, blinds you Sloane. You have faith, you have discipline, but you use them.

Russ fought on and surrounded Lehran, but the Count disarmed him and knocked him down, but he walks toward the lightsaber.

Lehran: You think you can defeat me, but you're getting a lot more stronger, but it was best if you disarm your opponent.

By saying that, Lehran kicked the lightsaber back to Russ to continue fighting. He finally disarmed the Count but stopped when the blade reached his neck before releasing the maiden.

Russ: You could've been the master. It is what you are because you're a legend in the shadows.

Lehran: It was unnatural, you fought every villain, while handling your aggression which is your first time. Never mention what is your reason, to fight for. We have to leave, before someone else knows.

He picks up the maiden bridal style while Russ decided to bring the unconscious Nathan as well.

Russ: Elevator is not working... Ginny activate elevator 4662.

Ginny: On it.

Ginny activated the elevator on time while Nathan and Elsa are finally awake, until they are captured by numerous White Fang soldiers and were sent to Adam.

Adam: Ahh yes, I should've known all along, Count Lehran, you will pay for double crossing us. And a great rescue you did. And if it isn't Nathan, you will also pay for leaving your own family and faction by being a... coward.

Nathan: Long time no see Adam... But it's not over.

Adam: Your lives will have their peace once you're dead.

Lehran: Not this time. And this time you won't escape.

Fox: Now Ginny!

Ginny activated her own lightsaber and freed her friends they take out their own weapons to kill every soldier in the control room, Adam escaped, Elsa used her semblance to freeze all the soldiers and gain control of the cockpit.

Ginny: Someone escaped by a pod?

Nathan: Adam.

Fox: You piloted a cruiser like this?

Ginny: I don't know but I'll try. Fasten your seatbelt.

They try to stop the ship but it's heavily damaged, a few choppers arrived to slow the cruiser down but it went down on impact but nobody was hurt. The six victims arrived at Beacon Academy safe and sound with Prof. Ozpin, the maidens (Diana, Ruby and Yang), professors and students of the academy waiting for them.

Ozpin: Elsa Frost, are you alright?

Elsa: Yes, I am rescued by three huntsmen and a huntress, they spared the Count to join us, but Adam Taurus escaped. But I'm ready to help you out for confronting Salem.

Ozpin: And the other maidens will help you along as well.

Sun: You did great out there.

Nathan: Thank you Sun.

Yang: No wonder you're getting stronger tough guy.

Russ: I was gonna say the same thing to you Goldilocks.

Coco: How about a party for a job well done?

Nathan: Count me out, I have other things to worry about, but if you guys excuse me...

Russ: Sure go ahead.

Nathan walks away from the conversation to other side of the school and runs to Blake and hugs her.

Blake: Oh Nathan, I thought you were dead.

Nathan: I'm alright. What is it, you're shaking, is everything okay?

Blake: Yeah but, you remember the time I went out with Adam?

Nathan: It's okay you can tell me.

Blake: Nathan... I'm pregnant... And I know what you're thinking that it is my fault for the whole reason and...

Nathan: Are you kidding, that's great news. Not only I can protect you, but I can also protect our new member for peace and freedom. It's amazing.

Blake cries tears of joy as she hugged her brother. A new member of peace is soon on its way.


	8. The Battle of Brothers

The Battle of Brothers

At Beacon, all the rebellion warriors are at Prof. Ozpin's office to discuss who will be willing to confront and defeat Adam once and for all.

Ozpin: If it's wise for anyone strong enough to be Adam's match between strength, it will be the only sacrifice for a braver huntsman to end the war for the greater good.

Ironwood: Anyone will be able to command the Atlesian army to stop the White Fang until we have to die trying.

Nathan: I'll do it. If it means to protect you guys from being killed, I would like to accept my sacrifice.

Elsa: Then it's settled, Nathan will confront Adam and stop the White Fang once and for all, but if it doesn't work, then anyone else here will be twice stronger than Adam to finish the war.

Weiss: Very well then, good luck.

Meanwhile, Nathan is going to where Adam is located, while Russ is going on a bounty mission to kill an android assassin located through the ruins of Haven. Before they depart, they give each other one more goodbye if either of them dies.

Russ: Good luck with your fight, have faith in everything you love to guide you.

Nathan: If I die, promise me one thing if you live.

Russ: Anything.

Nathan: Take good care of Blake, its been 8 months until I finally located Adam so I can end the tyranny.

Russ: Alright I'll do it.

They hug one more time and they depart for their separate missions. Russ heads up to Haven to kill the android to prevent more assassinations but once he got to Haven, he found an underground lab which, to his surprise, there are more androids in progress.

Russ attached some bombs all over the lab but he was interrupted by the assassin, Russ activated his semblance to quickly kill it and he did. He planted more bombs, escapes the lab and detonated all the explosives, his mission is successful. Nathan however, managed to find the base of the White Fang in Mountain Glenn, he spots Adam and confronts him.

Nathan: Hello there.

Adam: Ahh, my former brother-in-law, you're the bold one. Kill him.

The soldiers prepare to kill him until Nathan takes his lightsaber out and kills the soldiers by decapitating them, and walked toward Adam.

Adam: Not bad.

Nathan: Your move, my brother.

Adam: You're a fool, this is what happens when your sister left me and the entire family for her own cowardice.

They fight, Nathan has the upper hand when all the soldiers surround them until the Rebellion appears to aid Nathan by taking down his former brothers and sisters. Nathan and Adam race to the cliffs so they can can fight privately, Nathan still gained the upper hand, but Adam used his semblance by cutting his former brother-in-law in half from the waist down. Nathan is still breathing but he doesn't have much time to live.

Adam: You're just as useless as Blake was, but you're not going to kill me, I am more stronger than anyone else to stand in my way.

Nathan: Well... you forgot... one thing... My friend (Russ)... is five times stronger... than you... and me... combined...

With that, Nathan dies and Adam returned to the battlefield only to see that all of his soldiers have died. He escapes to somewhere so no one can find him, unknown to him, a homing beacon was attached to his coat. The Rebellion frees all the imprisoned Faunus civilians and traitors of the White Fang, they return to Vale for tragic news.

Diana: Is everything alright?

Jaune: Nathan's dead. He's been killed. I'm sorry.

Russ returned from his mission, received the news so he could tell Blake only to see that her belly is very swollen, which he could figure out that Blake is pregnant with Adam's child.

Russ: When was the last time you saw Nathan?

Blake: Yesterday.

Russ: You know where Adam is now?

Blake: No.

Russ: Blake, I need your help, you're in grave danger. Nathan's dead.

Blake: You're wrong, how can you say that?

Russ: I received the news from Jaune, Adam is too powerful including his semblance, Salem happened to teach him everything she knew, after the death of Cinder, Adam became her new apprentice.

Blake: I don't believe you. I don't.

Russ: You need to tell me where he is.

Blake: You're going to kill him?

Russ: It's for the best.

Blake: I can't.

Russ: Adam's the father isn't he? I'm sorry.


	9. One More Time

One More Time

At Beacon, Blake is about to depart in a newly designed ship for a few troops and a medical room, so she could find Adam to talk him out of his madness, but Sun, Neon, and Velvet stop her.

Sun: You can't go out like that, you're gonna be killed.

Neon: He's right, let us handle it by ourselves.

Blake: It doesn't matter, and I won't be killed.

Sun: It's very important if you rest and wait till the war is over.

Blake: I'll be alright Sun, this is something that I have to do. Besides, Velvet will help me fly the ship.

Velvet: I'm sorry guys.

Sun and Neon leave Blake and Velvet on their own to look for Adam, unknown to them, Russ stowaways the ship and takes his time to wait for his revenge. Back at the courtyard, the maidens are opening a portal to the Grimm world and confront Salem to end the discord and seal Remnant in peace. It was decided by Ruby to bring the entire Rebellion with them to destroy all Grimm creatures.

Weiss: Where is Blake?

Sun: She left to confront Adam. Sorry.

Raven: It doesn't matter, we have to fight for Remnant, with or without Blake, she'll take care of herself.

Diana: Besides, we don't have much time.

Meanwhile the ship flew to a Volcanic station, in which Blake knew Adam was going to be there. Inside the cockpit, Blake was having thoughts about what to do with her unborn baby, and she hoped that it's a girl, until she felt that Adam is coming and decided to leave the ship, leaving Velvet confused and worried. Adam and Blake run to each other for a hug.

Adam: I felt your aura... What are you doing here?

Blake: I was so worried, I heard... that you killed Nathan... that you... are corrupted by Salem...

Adam: Its okay... They're only turning you against me.

Blake: Nathan cares about us.

Adam: Us?

Blake: He knows... He's only trying to help you... Adam, all I want is your love.

Adam: Love can't save you, only my new powers can do that.

Blake: For what cost? You're not a monster, don't do this.

Adam: I don't want to lose you like your parents, I have become the most powerful warrior anyone has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you. To protect you.

Blake: Come with me, help me raise our child you never knew is still waiting, leave everything else behind while we still can.

Adam: Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. Together, you and I can be treated like equals, make everyone respect us for what we created, just like you always wanted.

Blake was suddenly scared and steps away from Adam slowly.

Blake: I don't believe any of this. Russ was right, you're mad.

Adam: I don't know who he is and what you believe, everyone turned against me, don't you turn against me.

Blake: I don't know you anymore... Adam... you're breaking my heart... you're going down to a field where I can't follow.

Adam: Because of Nathan?

Blake: Because of what you've done, just leave it alone.

Adam turns to the ship and glares at Russ, who glares back.

Blake: Stop, stop now, come back, I love you.

Adam: LIAR!

Blake turns to see Russ exiting the ship while he's still glaring at Adam.

Blake: No!

Adam: You're with him! You brought him here to kill me?!

Adam stabs Blake with a short needle in her shoulder.

Blake: No!

Russ: Let her go Adam!

Blake: Adam... Please...

Russ: Let! Her! Go!

Adam takes the needle off her shoulder and Blake faints and collapses in the floor, Russ looked at what Adam did and both men start glaring.

Adam: You turned her against me?!

Russ: You have done that yourself!

Adam takes off his jacket and shirt to reveal his hidden scars in every battle he's been, even his mask revealing orange demon eyes. Russ takes his sunglasses and his hood vest off to reveal his new tattoo in his right torso, the initials of his name, R and S.

Adam: YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME?!

Russ: Your anger and lust for power aren't good enough for all this. But you've allowed this dark sorceress to twist your mind, until now you've become something everyone had sworn to destroy.

Adam: Don't lecture me Sloane, I've seen the lies through every last one of you. And I do not feel the dark side as you do, I have brought peace, freedom, justice and the beginning of my own empire.

Russ: Your own empire?

Adam: Don't make me kill you.

Russ: Adam, my allegiance is to the Rebellion, the DEMOCRACY!

Adam: If you're not with me, then you're my enemy.

Russ: Only a madman can deal with his own pain.

Russ gets in his orthodox fighting stance. Takes Blake's Gambol Shroud.

Russ: I will do what I must.

Adam: You will try.

Russ activates his semblance and Adam takes his own sword and both men fight all the way to the control room. At the Grimm world, Salem stands on top of the cliff, watching the fight between the Rebellion and the Grimm, until she felt Ruby's presence and decided to confront her face to face.

Ruby: I always knew you'd be surprised to see a young maiden, but your wrath ends here Salem.

Salem: Your arrogance blinds you youngling, and now experience with my ultimate power.

Salem blasts her dark energy to Ruby knocking her out, at the entrance to the control room, Russ and Adam kept fighting until they reach the control room, back at the Grimm world, Ruby got back up and knocked Salem down with her maiden powers, now both girls stand face to face, Ruby takes out her Crimson Rose and actives it to scythe mode. While Salem takes her weapon out, a poisonous lance which the staff that looked like Asclepius' staff and a sharp blade of a sabertooth tiger's fang.

Ruby: Why'd you want to leave, when we're getting started?

Salem: You don't understand how Adam is way more powerful than either of us.

Ruby: Faith to the mad leader of the White Fang, is a big mistake. The only thing that's worth, is the only warrior to fight for good.

Both girls fight to the bridge, only for Salem to find out that Ruby's power matches hers. Back at the control room, Russ and Adam exchange blows until Adam disabled the controls and they fight outside to one of the bridges. Back at the Grimm world, Ruby takes out more and more Grimm creatures while Salem kept bringing them back to life to surround Ruby, Ruby reloaded her scythe and decided to do the one thing she did when she encountered dozens of beowolves, using her semblance to finish Salem once and for all, and it was super effective and managed to kill Salem.

Ruby: It's finally over for you.

With Salem dead, all the Grimm creatures started to decay and melt, the entire Rebellion started to celebrate their victory before returning to Beacon. Back at the Volcanic outpost, Russ and Adam began crossing the thin pipe until they reached the bridge and continue to fight, at Beacon, Prof. Ozpin was looking out the window, Glynda arrived at his office with news.

Glynda: Salem is dead, the war is over.

Ozpin: Very well.

Glynda: Aren't you coming to celebrate the victory.

Ozpin: Tell them that their celebration should wait, a brawl hasn't finished yet.

Russ and Adam finally reached the bridge while still fighting, the lava rises and burn the end of the bridge past the 2 fighters, the bridge falls to the lake of lava floating to the volcanic waterfall. While they're still fighting and climbing at the same time, they notice the falls and swing by cables and Russ found a platform to stay and float away from the falls, Adam stay in the bridge when it starts to fall, he jumps off to another platform and follows Russ and finish the fight. Both warriors traded blows and stop for a while, Russ began to speak so Adam would come to his senses.

Russ: This stops now Adam... Turn yourself in.

Adam: I should've known you'd plot to destroy what I've created.

Russ: What you created was a never ending nightmare!

Adam: From my point of view, you're the nightmare!

Russ: Well then you're lost!

Then Adam floats closer to Russ' platform.

Adam: This is the end for you my rival.

Adam jumps onto Russ' platform and the rivals resume fighting, Russ jumped to a nearby land and stood there looking at Adam.

Russ: It's over Adam, I have the high ground!

Adam: You underestimate my power.

Russ: Don't try it.

Russ is still in semblance mode because he knew what's going to happen next, Adam is about to use his semblance on Russ and he did, but his left arm and both legs are cut off, Russ' semblance countered Adam's. Adam rolls down the hill to the lava, Russ grabs Adam's sword, breaks it, and throws it in the lava he now loos at Adam before he burns to death.

Russ: You're a mad man! It was said that you could bring peace by a truce not by death! Treat each other out of respect, not out of fear!

Adam: I HATE YOU!

Russ: Blake loved you, but not the way you became!

The lava fire reached Adam's severed legs and began to burn him alive, Russ stood there, watching him burn to death until he walked away back to the landing pad. Velvet stood there waiting for Russ to make it out alive and he did, she was so worried that she can imagine how Yang might feel if he died.

Russ: Where's Blake?

Velvet: Inside the ship, she's resting, but she feels tired. Shall we get out of here?

Russ: To Beacon please.

The ship leaves with Russ, Velvet, and Blake heading back home. At Beacon the Rebellion army are getting worried that Russ might not make it until they saw the ship, Russ and Velvet exit the ship with Blake in Russ' arms. Weiss walked to them and checks Blake's condition.

Weiss: We'll take her to the Medic quickly.

At the Medic room, Blake is struggling to be awake so she can give birth to her baby, the doctor came to her friends to tell them the good news and bad news.

Doctor: We're doing everything we can, but the poison is shutting her down, we're losing her.

Winter: She's dying?

Doctor: I'm pretty sure there's nothing we can do, but we have to be quick so we can save her baby.

Yang: And her baby, what's it's gender?

Doctor: It's a girl.

Russ stood by Blake's side the whole time. Blake has finally given birth to her beautiful daughter, with black hair, cat ears and red streaks in her hair. But it costed her own life.

Blake: Russ... Thank you... Tell everyone... I love them... A lot...

Blake used the last of her strength to say her final words, and laid in the hospital bed lifeless, she's gone. Everyone who saw this and felt her aura disappear lowered their heads to mourn for her death.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

3 days after the death of Blake and the birth of her daughter Alice Belladonna, the Rebellion are ready to split up and live their lives, Ruby is holding baby Alice in her arms, it was decided by Diana that Ruby will raise Alice for Blake.

Diana: Her spirit shall live forever now. But her daughter can be very special for all of us.

Weiss: We did won the war, and it is time for us to depart.

Ruby: I'll keep her baby and train her.

Diana: Until in our time, we will disappear. Russ, if you wait. Once you stay with Yang, there is something you need to know.

Russ: Tell me then.

Diana: An old friend from your past, wanted me to tell you this. "You can't let your emotions overpower you, but as long as you're focused, you'll think about nothing, even if you have to protect the one you love, and your future."

Russ: Takeshi...

Diana: Before you go, I can tell you what happened to him.

Later, a few Faunus rebuild the original White Fang faction with Ruby as their new leader, she unveiled a statue of Blake as gift to honor her true wish. Nora mourned for Ren's death, and she and Jaune began dating to learn that they're no longer alone. Sun and Neon are now married and joined the White Fang with Ruby and train a few Faunus children in self defense. Weiss returned to Atlas with Ginny to succeed her father's role, she kept thinking about Ruby and she misses her. In Patch; Russ, Yang, Taiyang, Qrow and Raven visit Summer Rose's grave before Russ and Yang's departure. During the montage, Russ narrated.

Russ: People come and go, but they won't know until they find their answer. When they fight, they learn what they are to be their own answer, and find out what they're fighting for. The answer to every question everyone has in mind, is unknown. And they fight for what reason they have to seek out to be something everyone can believe, they fight for love, their future and their families. No matter what answer they find, it will remain unknown.

 **A/N: Well, that's all for the story, be sure to check out the new season of RWBY (which will released in October 22) and thanks for reading.**


End file.
